Episode 25
Episode 25 is Tier 8 playable content that contains the Iceberg Lounge solo Challenge and the 4-player Operation A Rip in Time. Episode 25: Iceberg Lounge and A Rip In Time was released on June 29th, 2016. Access to Episode 25 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the Marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story Iceberg Lounge In the Episode 24 Duo, Harley's Heist, we found ourselves wrapped up in a heist thanks to the gals of Gotham! Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy – who are always up to no good, it seems – hosted their inaugural heist at the Regal Hotel. That's right – inaugural. Meaning the first. Meaning they've got more up their skintight sleeves… The Grand Opening of the Iceberg Lounge is sure to draw attention from elite across the DC Universe. In fact, both Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne are confirmed to be guests in attendance! With all the attention being focused on the high-profile guests, it should be easy enough for Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman to sneak in. But what is it they're after this time? And is it really smart of them to try to cross Penguin at his Grand Opening soiree? A Rip in Time In the Episode 21 Duo, The First Piece, heroes and villains fought to recover Kahndaqi relics from the control of the mysterious Abra Kadabra in the Gotham University Warehouse. Heat Wave and Hawkgirl were forced to work together in order to regain the control of the relics. A mysterious stranger thanks everyone for their assistance, and promises to be back in touch soon… Then, in Episode 21 Operation, Prison Break, the same mysterious contact has asked you to work with the latest member of the team, the Atom! Who is this mysterious person and what are his motives? For now, he has asked his newly formed Team of Legends to break out a recently incarcerated individual from Stryker's Island. There's just one catch; he's being held in maximum security inside the Penitentiary. After hatching a plan with the Atom to break him out from the inside. which ends in a huge face-off with Doctor Light! At the end, the stranger promises he'll contact them with more information later on. Well, that stranger is making good on his promise! In A Rip in Time, the Legends of Tomorrow adventure continues as you'll meet up with Vixen at the Mercenary Base. Remember that pieces that got away in Episode 21? She thinks she's tracked it down, and she needs your help to get it back. If our calculations are correct, when this baby starts, you're gonna see some serious stuff... Characters Locations Content Equipment Missions Solo Challenge *Iceberg Lounge 4 Player Operation *A Rip in Time Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *A Work Outing (Briefings) *Myth or Legends? (Briefings) Collections *Breaking (Into) the Ice *Relics from Ancient Kahndaq Feats Base Items News Episode 25 Release Notes Trivia Trailer Gallery Ep25 242.jpg Ep 25 241.jpg Category:DLC Category:Episode Category:Legends of Tomorrow